$\begin{cases} f(1)=1 \\\\ f(2)=2 \\\\ f(n)=f(n-2) + f(n-1) \end{cases}$ $f(3)=$
Answer: ${f(3)}={f(1)}+{f(2)}={1}+{2}={3}$ $f(3)=3$